Draco's Potion
by Novalee
Summary: A more sensitive Draco who falls in love with a girl in Gryffindor. To find out more click and read. PLEASE R/R!! This is my first fic so no flames plz. Go easy on me.


(A/N: This is my first fic so no flames ok? Go easy on me.   
PLEASE R/R!!! Hope you all enjoy! Also all characheters and related inditia belong to   
J.K. Rowling so dont sue me for plagiarism)  
  
  
Draco's Potion  
  
"So, a new girl huh?" said Draco Malfoy to his two buddies, Crabbe and Goyle.   
It was the first day of their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry and they   
had just found out there was a new girl. "Yup, apparently Peeves has been messing with the   
Enchated Book. You know the book that keeps track of all the new first-years." replied Goyle.   
"She's from Ireland". The Hogwarts Express lurched to a stop and Draco's mouth slowly curled   
into a sly smile. "We will have fun today" he said deviously.   
As the trio entered the Great Hall, they scanned the fifth year tables for a new face. "There she is" said Crabbe pointing. When Crabbe lowered his gargantuan hand, Draco saw an attractive girl sitting with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. "So" Draco said "She has found Potty, Weasel and Grangy. C'mon guys, let's sit." They plopped down at the Slytherin table, greeting the Bloody Baron. After the ghost said his mournful hello, the ceremony started. Out of the line of nervous first-years stood a tall girl anxiously awaiting her turn at the Sorting Hat. Professor McGongall started calling names in alphabetical order. When she called out "O'Reilly, Dovea", the girl stepped forward. Dovea sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered as Dovea O'Reilly walked delicately to her seat. "She is quite pretty" thought Draco,"I should ask her out or something". The students proceeded to file out of the Great Hall to their separate towers to unpack.   
Before they began to unpack the Slytherins gathered in the Common Room to  
socialize and catch up with friends. Crabbe and Goyle were engrossed in a box of   
Chocolate Frogs, so Draco was mindlessly conversing with The Bloody Baron.  
As the ghost drawled on about his death, Draco noticed that Pansy Parkinson was  
flashing girlish smiles in his direction. Draco turned away with distaste. He had taken Pansy to the Yule Ball last year and he discovered she wasnt thee girl he thought her to be. Draco broke off the conversation with the Bloody Baron and trudged up the stairs to the Boys Dormitories. He sat on his bed just thinking of what was going to happen that year when his thoughts turned to Dovea. "I like her" he thought dreamily "She is beautiful. I have to keep an eye on her before Weasel or Potty get to her". Just as he ended this thought, the bell rang announcing it was time for the feast.  
Draco was walking to the Great Hall for the feast when he spotted Dovea. She was standing under a pane of stained glass. The colored light framed a halo around her curly brown hair. "Shee looks like an angel" Draco murmered so Crabbe and Goyle behind him wouldn't hear. Draco stopped walking while his heart skipped a beat as Dovea tilted her head back to let the sun shine on her face. Goyle gave Draco a rough shove to let him know he was holding up the line of hungry Slytherins. Draco continued to walk to the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table where he positioned himself to have a good view of Dovea. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and plates of delectable food and frosty jugs of pumpkin juice appeared before every student. Draco was suddenly ravenous and started shoveling his food into his mouth. When he looked up to see Dovea, he practically choked on a forkful of steak and kidney pie when he saw she was holding hands with Harry Potter. Draco's heart fell as he saw her rest her head on his shoulder. Feeling sick, Draco walked quickly out of the Great Hall.   
Later on in Potions, Draco was adding some essence of bella donna into his sleep potion when he saw Harry whispering sweet nothings to Dovea and her looking positively delighted. "I hate him" Draco thought "He will get his someday." Draco looked up at Professor Snape as he checked his potion. "Nicely done Mr. Malfoy" he said in his hissing voice. Draco smiled grimly and started ladeling his potion into a beaker by his side. "They looked so cute together!" Draco overheard Lavender Brown exclaiming to her friend Parvati Patil. "Yes but how do they know each other so well on the first day?" Parvati asked suspiciouly. "Well according to the rumor, Harry escaped those wretched Muggles he lives with and went with Hagrid to Ireland and thats where he met Dovea." replied Lavender. "Oh" said Parvait dissapointed that there was no controversy in that tidbit of gossip "Did you hear what happened to Alecia on her holiday in Wales?" Finding no interest in anything else they were saying, Draco tuned the girls out.  
That night in the Slytherin common room, Draco was deviating a plan to turn Hermione Granger into a mouse with Crabbe and Goyle when his thoughts again turned to Dovea. "How can I get her to love me instead of that ninny Harry Potter?" he thought angrily. Then it dawned on him, "A love potion!" he thought happily. Draco excused himself and went out the portrait hole. He dashed to the library where he knew there was a whole book on love potions in the Restricted Section. Madam Pince was snoozing in her chair behind her desk as Draco tiptoed tot he Restricted Section. Draco scanned the rows of dusty books until he came upon an unusually clean one with Love Potions embossed on the pink cover. Draco grimaced in disgust and quietly walked out of the library. He ran to Professor Snape's room and to the foolishly unlocked student storage. He withdrew essence of juniper berry, rose petal powder, and three grindylow eyes. Draco gingerly put the vial with the eyes in his pocket and ran at top speed to the out of order girls toilet. A ghost nicknamed Moaning Myrtle haunted one of the stalls, so no one usually went in there. Draco leaned the book in one sink and plugged up the drain of another with a lump of sealing wax. The book read that he had to add the juniper berry to the grindylow eyes. He added the fresh-smelling juniper berry to the slimy eyes. They instantly dissolved forming a violet-blue liquid. He poured about a teaspoon of the rose petal powder to the potion and then upon thinking, poured in the whole vial figuring it would increase potency. The potion immediatly transformed to a scarlet red colour. Draco quickly dipped the vial formerly contaning the rose petal dust and filled it to the brim and capped it. After Draco drained the rest of the potion and washed out any evidence, he dashed down to the kitchen and tickled the pear in the still life picture. Draco knew this from Dobby, who was formerly his house elf. The portrait swung open and Draco was immediatly greeted by a swarm of tiny green elves. Draco spotted Dobby and walked over, being careful not to step on any of the other elves. "Hello Mr. Draco, how may Dobby help you sir?" he asked eagerly, "I would like this poured into Dovea O'Reilly's breakfast please Dobby" Draco answered, handing the vial to the elf. Delighted being given an order, Dobby rushed off with the love potion. With his foray completed, Draco walked to his tower and to his bed. Exhausted, Draco collapsed into bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
That morning, Draco dressed, groggy from his late night adventure and continued to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Draco ate, he watched Dovea like a hawk as she ate. When she finished she stood up and with a sick expression on her face, her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. Professor McGongall rushed over with Hagrid, who scooped her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Professor McGongall had to hold Harry Back from following. The whole Hall was silent as they watched Harry fight with Professor McGongall and as she dragged him by the arm to her office. Draco was in a daze, how could he have done this to the girl he loves?  
Later, after Defense Against Dark Arts Class, Draco rushed eagerly to the hospital wing to see Dovea. Madam Pomfery reluctantly let him in and pointed him to the direction of her bed. Before entering, Draco peeked in to make sure she was alone. Upon discovering that she was, Draco slipped in and sat down in a folding chair. Dovea's head was turned towards the window.   
"Dovea?"  
"Yes?" Draco noticed that she had a thick Irish accent.  
"Im Draco Malfoy and I was the one who put the potion in your food this morning. It was a love potion and I didnt mean to hurt you but I love you. I have loved you since the minute I laid eyes on you. If you hate me I completely understand but I will always love you." Draco said his true feelings all in one breath. "I...I" Dovea stuttered. Before she had a chance to say anymore, Draco leaned over and gave her a warm, tender kiss. When he moved away, her eyes sparkled lovingly. Just then, Harry walked in throught he curtain. "I don't belive it" he said horrified. "I can explain!" cried out Dovea desperately. It was too late, Harry ran out. Tears welled up in Dovea's eyes   
"Now what?" she sobbed.  
"I dont know" replied Draco.  
"I love Harry and I can't ignore that but you will always have a special place in my heart, Draco" Dovea said, her voice full of sentimentality. Draco was dumbfounded "Alright then" said Draco mindlessly "I will see you later then Dovea" Draco backed out of the curtained space and walked numbly out of the hospital wing. He met up with Harry Potter in the hallway. "I knew you do this to me, taking away the girl I love!" Harry yelled at Draco angrily. "Go in and talk to her, everything is fine now" replied Draco calmly as he walked away. Instead of going to his next class, Draco walked to the boys' dormitories. He felt like screaming and crying all at the same time, but he didn't do either. He knew he would meet up with Dovea again and who knows what would happen then?  
(A/N: Please R/R! I might write a second part but idk yet) 


End file.
